Saturday
by Altepuroe
Summary: Cinta itu sederhana. Tidak ada paksaan atau tentangan. Kita memainkan sandiwara di atas panggung. Tuhan itu dalang dan kita itu wayang. Hanya ada kau dan aku dalam pementasan drama ini. TsuruIchi. Oneshot.


Pagi yang cerah menghiasi Kota Kyoto. Hari ini adalah hari Sabtu di mana orang-orang pasif melakukan aktivitas bekera dan sekolah. Hari Sabtu itu identik dengan bangun siang, karena saat hari Jumat orang cenderung untuk tidur larut malam dan bangun di siang bolong pada esoknya. Namun hal tersebut tidak berlaku bagi seseorang.

Dibalik selimut abu-abu, terbaring seorang pemuda berusia kepala dua. Matanya terpejam damai—Masih sibuk dengan dunia dongeng. Rambut putihnya yang panjang menutupi sebagian muka. Kedua tangan memeluk diri sendiri layaknya guling. Cahaya matahari masuk dari sela-sela gorden kain perca. Tapi hal tersebut tidak mengganggu si pemuda itu.

"Tsurumaru-kun. Ayo bangun hari sudah pagi." Bisikkan lembut dari seseorang membuat matanya berkedut minta dibuka. Akhirnya mau tidak mau pemuda itu membuka matanya perlahan—Menampilkan iris emas serupa sirup yang sedari tadi bersembunyi dibalik kelopak mata.

Seseorang itu tersenyum kecil padanya. "Tsurumaru-kun. Ayo bangun nanti terlambat kereta."

Tsurumaru atau lebih lengkap adalah Tsurumaru Kuninaga. Pemuda yang sedari tadi bersembunyi dibalik selimut. Tsurumaru mendongak perlahan. "Ichi… go?" tanyanya serak, "Ya, Tsurumaru-kun?" Namanya Ichigo atau lebih lengkap adalah Ichigo Hitofuri. Rambut biru tosca dengan poni yang menutupi sebagian alis ditambah iris emas sama seperti Tsurumaru.

Jangan salah, Ichigo merupakan kekasih dari Tsurumaru. Mereka sudah tinggal se-atap sejak dua tahun yang lalu. Dan bisa dibilang tahun ini adalah tahun ketiga mereka se-rumah.

"Sekarang jam berapa?" tanya Tsurumaru sembari mengucek pelan mata kirinya ditambah ia menguap lebar. Ichigo tersenyum kecil seraya mengusap lembut rambut putih kekasihnya, "Sekarang sudah jam tujuh pagi. Bukankah ada kereta jam setengah Sembilan nanti?"

Suara lembut Ichigo bagai petikan dawai di kedua telinga Tsurumaru. Lembut dan penuh kasih merupakan ciri khas dari pemuda ini. Tidak hanya suaranya tapi juga likuk paras serupa gula pasir.

Manis.

Ya. Wajah Ichigo yang manis selalu menggoda Tsurumaru untuk melahap bulat pemuda itu. Seperti seorang biduan yang menggoda lelaki hidung belang. Sekali kedip masuk jebakan. Seperti itulah pikiran Tsurumaru terhadapnya. Tapi jangan salah sangka, Tsurumaru tidak mau bahkan tidak akan pernah menyamakan Ichigo dengan biduan.

Tsurumaru membalas dengan senyum kecil. "Kau siap?" tanyanya seraya mengelus lembut pipi mulus kekasihnya, Ichigo menjawab, "Aku sudah siap hanya tinggal membuat sarapan saja." Pemuda putih mengambil posisi duduk.

Ichigo menautkan sebelah alis. "Kenapa?" tanyanya polos tidak tahu apa-apa. Tsurumaru tersenyum kecil lalu dengan gesit mengambil ciuman dari bibir ranum pemuda biru tosca. Ichigo tersentak kaget dengan perlakuan Tsurumaru tadi. Mengambil kesempatan dalam kesempitan.

Picik.

Ya, Tsurumaru memang picik dalam hal seperti ini.

"Hahaha… lihat wajahmu yang kaget itu. Sangat manis." Tsurumaru tertawa geli melihat wajah kaget yang dipasang oleh kekasihnya. Jujur saja, Ichigo tidak terima dengan ledekkan yang diberikkan oleh Tsurumaru. "Tsurumaru-kun cukup. Lekas kau membersihkan diri." Saking malunya, Ichigo memalingkan wajah. Berharap bahwa semburat merah di pipi tak terlihat oleh si kekasih.

Semangat menggoda semakin membara dalam diri pemuda putih. Kemudian pemuda putih memeluk pinggang ramping kekasihnya sambil berbisik, "Bagaimana kalau kau yang memandikanku? Sepertinya akan lebih bersih."

Ichigo mencubit lengan kekar kekasihnya. "Jangan banyak bicara. Cepat mandi."

"Aw! Kau ini anarkis ya."

"Cepat mandi, Tsurumaru-kun."

"Aku akan mandi bila kau yang memandikanku."

"Aku akan pisah ranjang denganmu bila kau tidak mandi. Pilih yang mana?"

Tsurumaru mencibir, "Dasar macan lelaki." Mau tidak mau ia melepas pelukannya dan berjalan gontai memasukki kamar mandi. Ichigo yang melihat tertawa kecil di belakang.

Tsurumaru memang gampang diancam dengan cara biologis rupanya.

 **.**

 **Saturday**

 _ **Miyamoto Kazu**_

 **.**

Selesai membersihkan diri dengan paksaan maut, Tsurumaru keluar dari kamar yang disambut oleh lorong pendek menuju ruang utama. Tungkai kaki berjalan menuju dapur yang berjarak satu setengah meter. Sesampainya di sana, ia sudah mencium aroma manis yang terasa lezat di lidah.

Dapur berukuran empat kali tiga dengan design minimalis. Kulkas, lemari makanan, dan lemari perabotan dapur ditata sedemikian rupa hingga tampak rapi. Meja makan persegi ukuran sedang yang lengkap dengan empat kursi diletakkan tepat di tengah ruangan. Ada sebuah vas bunga yang diisi oleh bunga lili sebagai hiasan meja. Dan di sanalah Ichigo berada.

Dengan celemek yang melapisi tubuh bagian depan agar tidak terkena noda serta sebuah pisau dapur yang ia genggam. Kedua mata focus untuk mengiris daging sapi. Tampaknya ia mengalami kesulitan saat memotong.

Tsurumaru tersenyum seraya mendekati sang kekasih. Langkah kaki terhenti tepat di belakang pemuda biru tosca. Tangan kiri menggenggam tangan kiri kekasihnya yang tengah menahan bongkahan daging, sedangkan tangan kanan menggenggam tangan kanan kekasihnya yang tengah memegang pisau.

Ichigo tersentak kaget dan menoleh ke belakang. "Tsurumaru-kun? Kau mengagetkanku saja," ujarnya dengan nada lega. Takut-takut hantu yang berada di belakang. Tapi mana ada hantu di pagi hari. Tsurumaru tersenyum. "Kau harus mengirisnya perlahan. Karena dagingnya masih agak keras maka kita gunakan gerakkan mengiris _zig-zag_."

Tsurumaru menggerakkan tangan Ichigo perlahan. Ia mulai dengan _zig-zag_. Tahap demi tahap si daging berhasil teriris—meski agak susah. Iris emas Ichigo memperhatikan setiap gerakan yang dibuat oleh kekasih.

"Tsurumaru-kun, kau memang pandai memotong ya."

"Itu sebabnya aku berhasil memotong jiwa ragu dalam dirimu yang saat itu bimbang memilih perasaan cintaku atau tidak."

"Tidak ada hubungannya."

"Ah? Iya kah? Tapi itulah yang terjadi. Kau ragu menerima cintaku sama saja dengan kau yang ragu mengiris daging."

"Tsurumaru-kun!" Ichigo mencubit lengan kekar si kekasih hingga yang dicubit mengaduh sakit. Tapi tetap saja sehabis dicubit masih bisa tertawa geli. Katanya sih ia terpancing ketawa gara-gara ekspresi marah Ichigo yang lucu.

Dasar aneh.

Ichigo yang ngambek karena dijahili oleh Tsurumaru pun melanjutkan aktivitasnya kembali. Tsurumaru menatap wajah kekasihnya. "Ichigo kau tambah manis saja kalau marah. Aku jadi ingin semakin melahapmu."

"Hentikan itu dasar lelaki mesum," ketus Ichigo yang masih fokus mengiris daging. Pemuda putih menghela napas kecil. Kaki tergerak menuju ke meja makan. Mengambil cangkir kemudian menaruhnya di samping alat pembuat kopi.

Jemari kekar menggenggam pegangan alat tersebut. Diangkat perlahan dan menumpahkan isi ke dalam cangkir. Dinginnya cangkir bertemu sapa dengan panasnya air kopi. Terlihat dari asapnya yang mengepul ke luar. Setelah itu ia mendekatkan mulut cangkir dengan bibirnya. Perlahan hingga panasnya kopi menyerang brutal lidah merah jambu.

"Aw!" Tsurumaru mengaduh panas saat air kopi menyentuh lidahnya. Terasa digigit kawanan semut merah. Sekali sentuh meninggalkan bekas terdalam. Ichigo yang mendengar sontak menoleh dan mendekati sang kekasih. Wajah manis itu berubah panik. "Tsurumaru-kun! Kau kenapa?!" tanyanya dengan nada serta intonasi orang dimaling.

Tsurumaru memegangi bibirnya, "Tidak apa-apa. Aku baik-baik saja."

"Jangan berbohong."

"Tch! Baiklah lidahku terbakar."

Ichigo menelengkan kepala ke kiri. "Kenapa?" Tsurumaru yang melihat tidak kuasa menahan diri. Wajah kekasihnya begitu imut seakan ingin dicabik dari dalam.

"Karena kopi," jawab Tsurumaru seraya menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal. Wajah ia palingkan ke arah lain. Kedua mata fokus pada piring kosong yang terletak di atas meja. Mendengar itu Ichigo menghela napas, "Sudah kubilang untuk hati-hati. Tsurumaru-kun ceroboh."

Tiba-tiba sebuah ide melintas dibenak jahil pemuda putih. Tsurumaru berdehem sejenak, "Orang sakit butuh disembuhkan dong." Iris emas itu menatap Ichigo yang sedari tadi menatapnya bingung. "Maksudmu?"

"Kau tidak ingin menyembuhkan kekasihmu?"

"Kalau tidak gimana?"

Tsurumaru memasang tampang bodoh ditambah dengan mata sayu yang serupa anjing kelaparan. "Jahatnya! Kekasihmu sakit masa tidak mau ditolong."

Ichigo memutar bola matanya malas. "Iya-iya aku mau menolong kok. Gitu saja ngambek. Tsurumaru-kun sensitif ya." Tawa geli keluar dari kedua belah bibir tipis Ichigo.

Tsurumaru mendecak keras, "Yasudah kalau begitu kau mau apa tidak?"

"Sudah jelas." Ichigo menjawab dengan penuh keyakinan di setiap kalimat. Tsurumaru menautkan sebelah alis, "Yakin?" Ichigo menjawab, "Tentu saja."

"Baiklah kalau begitu."

Dengan sekali gerak, Tsurumaru mengambil kesempatan dalam kesempitan. Bukan kesempitan tapi ini adalah peluang besar. Sekali gerak ia sentuh lembut daging kenyal ranum milik kekasihnya. Hanya ciuman singkat di antara keduanya. Tidak lama kemudian, Tsurumaru melepas ciuman tersebut. Ia tatap wajah kekasihnya yang kaget ditambah semburat merah mewarnai pipi porselen.

Tsurumaru tertawa geli, "Lihat. Wajahmu merah kayak tomat!" Buru-buru Ichigo memalingkan wajahnya. "Tsurumaru-kun hentikan! Jangan menggodaku terus!"

Tawa pemuda putih semakin lepas. Ichigo yang merasa ditertawakan kembali fokus pada pekerjaan sebelumnya—Mengiris daging. Dengan cepat, Ichigo mengiris daging sapi tersebut kemudian beralih dengan mengiris bawang bombay. Aroma segak dari bawang menimbulkan efek samping. Kelenjar air mata pun mulai memproduksi cairan asin yang membuat Ichigo tampak seperti sedang menangis.

Terdengar senggukkan tangis dari Ichigo. Otomatis Tsurumaru langsung bungkam setelah mendengar suara tersebut. "Ichigo… kau menangis?" tanya Tsurumaru dengan nada menyesal. Ia peluk Ichigo dari belakang. Kedua tangan melingkar pada pinggang ramping kekasihnya.

"Maafkan aku. Kumohon jangan menangis." Tsurumaru berkata dengan nada parau. Ada perasaan menyesal yang merelung dihatinya.

Mendengar itu, Ichigo menautkan sebelah alis. "Menangis? Aku tidak menangis."

"Jangan bohong. Aku tahu kau menangis."

"Apa buktinya?"

"Pundakmu bergetar dan suaramu menjadi serak."

Oh, sepertinya ia tahu.

Ichigo memasang muka masam. "Aku tidak menangis, Tsurumaru-kun. Aku bersumpah."

"Lalu kenapa?"

"Aku menangis karena mengiris bawang bombay."

Tengsin.

Tsurumaru yang mendengar jawaban yang terdiri dari sebab-akibat sang kekasih langsung memasang tampang poker face. Antara malu dan merasa dibohongi. Entah kenapa ia merasa bahwa harga dirinya jatuh seketika. Ichigo menghela napas, "Aku bukan orang yang cengeng. Lagian kenapa kau mengambil kesimpulan secepat itu?"

"Habis kau—"

"Apa? Ngambek gara-gara masalah tadi? Tentu saja tidak. Aku bukan orang yang apa itu namanya? Baper?"

"Baper? Bawa perasaan?"

"Nah bisa jadi. Aku bukan orang seperti itu."

Kepala pemuda putih tertanam pada pundak kekasihnya. Ia pejamkan mata sejenak dan menghirup aroma buah-buahan yang melekat pada tubuh Ichigo. Aroma yang menjadi ciri khas pemuda ini. "Syukurlah kalau kau tidak menangis." Ichigo tersenyum kecil.

"Tsurumaru-kun, bisakah kau menolongku?"

"Apa?"

"Tolong iris bawang ini aku akan merebus air dulu."

"Buat apa?"

"Menggodok telur. Ayo lepaskan dulu tanganmu dari pinggangku." Tsurumaru mendecak kesal dan melepas pelukannya. Jujur saja ia maish betah memeluk tapi mau bagaimana lagi. Kekasihnya sudah memerintah ia untuk melakukan pekerjaan yang serupa neraka.

Mengiris bawang bombay.

 _For God sake_. Apakah tidak ada pekerjaan lain selain ini? Bahkan ia sendiri sangat membenci bawang. Tapi sebagai pacar sejati ia harus membuktikkan kejantanannya.

Dengan semangat, Tsurumaru menggenggam pisau dan mulai mengiris bawang. Satu iris tidak jadi masalah. Dua iris apalagi. Tiga dan empat iris mulai goyah. Lima iris bendera putih berkibar. Aroma segak bawang itu mulai meracuni matanya. Memaksa kelenjar air mata untuk memproduksi cairan asin. Tsurumaru mengiris sembari sesenggukkan layaknya budak yang dipecut.

Ichigo sontak menoleh ke belakang dan mendapati Tsurumaru yang berusaha mati-matian mengiris. "Tsurumaru-kun, kau kenapa?" tanyanya lembut dengan nada menahan tawa, "Jangan tanya aku kenapa. Aku tahu kau ingin menertawakanku."

"Pffttt… muka Tsurumaru-kun lucu!"

"Hei hentikan Ichigo! Aku sedang berusaha untuk—Aduh sialan!"

"Hahaha… Tsurumaru-kun lucu sekali aku tidak tahan."

"Ichigo sini kau biar kulahap tubuhmu bulat-bulat!"

Tsurumaru meletakkan pisau dan berlari cepat menerkam Ichigo. Pemuda biru tosca hendak berlari tapi sayang ia sudah diterkam lebih dulu. Tsurumaru memeluknya dari belakang dan mulai menggelitik bagian perut Ichigo—Di mana bagian tersebut merupakan bagian yang paling sensitif dari pemuda biru tosca. Ichigo tertawa geli sambil berusaha meronta minta dilepas. "Tsurumaru-kun! Hentikan! Hahaha… geli!"

"Aku tidak akan berhenti."

Kedua tungkai kaki Ichigo terasa lemas hingga akhir keduanya pun berbaring di atas dinginnya lantai granit. Ichigo semakin meronta geli. "Tsurumaru-kun ampun. Tolong hahahaha…."

"Tidak."

"Ampun hihihi…"

"Asal kau menciumku dulu baru aku akan berhenti."

"Bagaimana caranya aku bisa menciummu kalau—hahahaha…."

"Ah ya. Kau betul juga." Dasar bodoh. Bagaimana bisa Ichigo mencium kalau ia dikelikitik seperti itu. Akhirnya Tsurumaru mengakhiri perang. Ia hentikkan aktivitasnya namun masih memeluk kekasihnya. Dasar manja.

"Nah tepati janjimu."

"Janji apa?"

"Menciumku atau kau mau ku kelikitik lagi?"

"Hentikan itu tidak lucu."

"Nah ayo lakukan."

Ichigo mendengus sembari memutar bola matanya malas. Ia balikkan tubuh dan mencium singkat bibir kekasihnya. Tidak lama, Ichigo melepas kembali ciumannya. Keduanya tidak bangkit berdiri tapi masih tetap berbaring di atas lantai—Menatap langit-langit dapur mereka.

Tsurumaru menghela napas. "Ichigo boleh aku bertanya padamu?"

"Tentu saja boleh. Ada apa?"

Antara ragu dan tidak. Tapi ia harus bertanya—Lebih tepatnya meyakinkan.

"Aku ingin bertanya apakah tidak masalah kau tinggal bersamaku?"

"Hmm? Itu tidak menjadi masalah bagiku."

"Lalu bagaimana dengan Bibi Mikazuki? Bukankah ia benar-benar menentang hubungan kita."

Mendengar itu, Ichigo merasa kembali bernostalgia dengan kenangan pahit. Di mana saat itu ia mencoba untuk membela Tsurumaru mati-matian di depan bibinya dan ia hampir diperlakukan kasar namun saat itu Tsurumaru datang untuk melindunginya. Ia tahu perjuangan Tsurumaru begitu besar untuk melindunginya.

Bagai bunga lili perawan yang belum dicabut dari pekarangan rumah.

Ichigo menatap kekasihnya. Kemudian tangan lembut menyentuh pipi putih Tsurumaru. "Tsurumaru-kun. Jangan mengingat kembali masa itu. Yang dulu biarlah berlalu, lagian ia merestui hubungan kita."

"Aku tahu tapi rasanya aku seakan dirantai seperti anjing bodoh. Berdiam di kandang seakan tak bisa berkata apapun karena mulut ini diberangus."

"Aku sangat ingin tinggal bersamamu—Bahkan berada di sampingmu hingga akhir hayatku. Aku tidak peduli Bibi Mikazuki mengizinkanku atau bahkan menentang hubungan kita. Yang terpenting adalah aku besyukur bisa menjadi orang yang selalu bisa berada di sampingmu."

Ichigo tersenyum tulus seakan tidak ada beban yang ia tanggung. Sorotan mata itu menatap lembut kekasihnya. Oh Tuhan apakah ini yang namanya bidadara jatuh dari surga?

Tsurumaru merasakan debaran jantung yang tiada tara. Ia ingin sekali mengenang tiap kenangan bersama Ichigo. Ia tidak ingin kehilangan makhluk Tuhan yang istilahnya _limited edition_. Ia ingin selalu memeluk dan melindungi pemuda biru tosca ini.

Bolehkah ia selalu bersamanya?

Tanpa ada paksaan atau tentangan dari siapapun.

Kini izinkan Tsurumaru untuk merasakan kebahagian sederhana yang ia dapatkan di pagi ini.

Bersama Ichigo, ia berjanji akan terus membuat senyum lembut itu tidak pudar seumur hidup. Karena hanya Ichigo lah Tsurumaru merasakan kebahagiaan yang tiada tara serta arti hangat dari seorang pasangan. Ia belajar banyak dari kekasihnya.

Tsurumaru menggenggam lembut tangan Ichigo. "Ichigo boleh aku memberikkan permintaan untukmu?"

"Apa itu?" tanyanya diiringi senyum yang tercetak pada parasnya. "Tetaplah bersamaku. Jangan tinggalkan aku sendiri. Biarkan aku membahagianmu dengan caraku. Berjanjilah, Ichigo."

Mendengar itu, Ichigo memeluk leher Tsurumaru. "Ya, aku berjanji."

"Aku mencintaimu."

"Aku juga mencintaimu. _So stay with me and love me harder_."

Tsurumaru tersenyum. " _With my pleasure_."

Pada dasarnya cinta itu merupakan keyakinan. Kau meyakinkan diriku dan aku meyakinkan dirimu. Cinta bukan ber-atas namakan materi dan nafsu. Namun cinta merupakan ketulusan dalam hati.

Tidak ada paksaan juga tentangan.

Cinta datang secara tiba-tiba. Mengetuk pelan isi hati dan membawamu menuju jalan yang lebih baik.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **-The End-**_

* * *

 **Author Note:**

Akhirnya oneshot selesai juga.

Oke, perkenalkan semua saya Miyamoto Kazu seorang author yang baru menginjakkan kaki di fandom ini! Mohon bantuannya semua! :D

Sebenernya nama pena saya bukan ini sebelumnya adalah Kazu Kirana tapi karena akun itu lupa password akhirnya saya buat akun lagi hiks. Oh iya fanfik ini juga ada _backsound_ nya loh penasaran?

Adegan Tsurumaru mencium Ichigo karena lidah terbakar: _**Cheerleader - OMI - KHS & AJ Rafael Cover – youtube,com/watch?v=KaUCsp8EHjA**_

Adegan Ichigo memeluk Tsurumaru: _**Ariana Grande, The Weeknd - Love Me Harder – youtube,com/watch?v=szGomck3sZI**_

Nah itulah _backsound_ di cerita ini. Kazu minta maaf sebesar-besarnya bila terdapat kekurangan dalam cerita ini.

Kritik, saran, dan komentar sangat diperlukan untuk karya-karya selanjutannya. Bisa melalui kolom review yang sudah disediakan atau melalui PM.

See you in next story! XD

Regards,

Miyamoto Kazu


End file.
